


Girls Like Girls (Nothing new)

by Clexahospitalsex



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), girls like girls
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Girls Like Girls au, based on the music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexahospitalsex/pseuds/Clexahospitalsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura likes her best friend. But she already has a boyfriend, an abusive asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls (Nothing new)

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Abuse
> 
> I made Will Carmilla's boyfriend instead of brother, for logical reasons.  
> Based on the "Girls Like Girls" clip, created by Hayley Kiyoko.  
> You can find me on Tumblr: all-my-ships-are-dead  
> This is envisioned as a one-shot. I can continue it if people really like it.

_This felt so good._ She thought. _This feels so freaking good._  Laura felt like she could take the world. She can take the world. This feels so good. She felt a sting on the right side of her face, blood dripping from it. But that didn’t matter. She was able to bike home. She felt like she’s standing on top of the world. Nothing can hurt her. Not even that asshole. Nobody can.

 

 ---

 

She liked her yellow bicycle a lot. Some people said it was too edgy. But she doesn’t care. She was kind of a hipster geek. She would drink from her T.A.R.D.I.S. mug while listening to Twenty One Pilots and watching Breakfast Club. People already try to judge her on so many levels. They stay away from the bicycle.

She just threw her bike on the ground. She loves it, but she doesn’t care if it gets damaged a little. As long as it won’t be completely destroyed.

She pushed her hair behind her head and knocked on the door. Why is she always so freaking nervous. She doesn’t have to be nervous. _She doesn’t like me anyways. And she has a boyfriend._

The door opened and Laura tried to take a breath. _Why is Carmilla so stunning?_

She hugged Laura and from the corner of her eye, the tiny girl saw her boyfriend walking to them. She hated Will so much. But she doesn’t know if that’s because he’s Carmilla’s boyfriend or something else.

He grabbed Laura, one arm around her, and hugged her. “Hey, little girl.” He grinned.

Laura tried to keep her food inside and pulled away.

She threw her bag in a corner and walked inside. The only really nice thing about Will is that he has his own house (And that I know Carmilla because of him). Probably because his parents are pretty rich.

She joined Carm and Will while they were smoking. Will walked off while Laura smiled at him. They probably thought it was because of Will. It was, but not in the way they thought. She was happy because he walked off.

She jumped on the kitchen counter, trying to evade a trail of smoke Carmilla playfully blew to her.

“Take one, cupcake.” Carmilla smiled, holding the cigarette out to her. Laura tried to evade Carmilla, but eventually she gave in and blew the smoke towards Carmilla.

“Good job, kiddo.” She laughed.

\---

 _He really drinks a lot._ She thought when she saw Will grab another bottle. The things she would do to be able hang out with Carmilla. Laura really has a problem.

She sighed and stared at Carmilla. _I’m so gay._ She thought as she took the cigarette to her mouth. _Oh, if that cigarette was Carmilla, I would be so addicted._

\---

She could stare at Carmilla for hours. Will’s baseball skills can rot in hell. She only cares for the dancing black-haired girl, not for this showoff.

She swirled around, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Laura just stood there, staring at Carmilla.

She looked down at the bottles. _Freaking alcoholic._ She thought, looking at Will before her attention being drawn back to Carmilla.

 _She is so happy. I won't ruin that._ Laura thought naively. She could never imagine she was the reason Carmilla was so happy.

\---

Problem of having a crush on your best friend while she doesn’t know: You can’t possibly be busted while staring at her, her taking her shirt of. It would bring really big problems with it.

She was reminded of that.

Carmilla turned around, wearing her swimsuit, and stared at Laura. “Ready to get wet, creampuff?” She smirked.

The only thing Laura was able to think of was the double meaning of “Ready to get wet”. She has such a problem. It’s a tall, dark, broody, beautiful problem, but a problem nonetheless.

Carmilla grabbed her hand and led her to the pool. Laura turned around, only having eyes for her.

Carmilla smiled and took advantage of the moment. She gave Laura a little push, making her tumble over the edge.. Carmilla quickly followed her with a splash.

Laura got under water, swimming around Carmilla. The moment she came to the surface, she took advantage of the moment and squirted water at the tall, broody girl.

Carmilla frowned. “No, you don’t dare do that again.” She screamed, right before Laura did it again.

Laura quickly swam away, Carmilla following her on a close distance.

Needless to say she could kill Will when he jumped in the water, distracting Carmilla and taking the moment from Laura.

\---

She was happy Carmilla was hers again. She really doesn’t mind Carmilla hanging out with other people. If those people treat her right. And Will doesn’t. He does sometimes. But that’s not even half of all the moments he is with Carmilla. She smiles a lot more when she’s with Laura.

She’s not really a make-up kind of girl. But the way Carmilla did it. She even started liking the dark lipstick the girl uses.

\---

Only after an hour, she realized she was still staring at Carmilla. There were some other people now. A few friends of Will but she doesn’t really like them. She’s here for Carmilla. The only person she remotely likes is Kirsch. She knew him for a really long time, even longer then she knows Carmilla. And he’s good friends with Laura’s ex. Maybe even more than friends. 

She laughed, talking with Carmilla. She occasionally took sips from her drink, but never took her eyes of her friend.

Of course Will had to ruin the moment again when he grabbed Carmilla and dragged her from the couch. He hugged her and kissed her from behind, kind of trying to take her shirt off.

It was really clear she didn’t like it, trying to shake him of. It was really clear he was really drunk.

She eyed Carmilla. There was something very wrong. Carmilla looked so sad.

She stood up and walked of. Laura still sat down, eying Will, giving him a death stare. _Ass._

_\---_

She walked down the hall, looking for Carmilla. She already searched every room. This house is so freaking big.

She walked past Will, sleeping in the couch. _At least he won’t bother me._ She thought.

She opened the glass door, walking to the pool.

She finally saw Carmilla, sitting down on the edge. She had her legs in the water, making ripples across the surface.

Laura sat down next to her. Carmilla turned her head a little as she looked at Carmilla.. She leaned her head on Laura’s shoulder as she sighed to herself.

Carmilla kept turning her head around a little, as Laura did the same.

For a few seconds they stared at each other’s eyes. Laura could feel the spark.

Then they leaned in.

And kissed.

Or at least they would have kissed if no one pulled her hair and threw her against a rock.

“Are you kidding me?” She heard Will shout, full of hate.

She tried to get up but she was really dizzy. Her sight was blurred and she heard a strange sound in her ear.

“Of all people, her?” She couldn’t hear the rest. Everything was blurred. Her sight, her hearing, her mind, her heart.

Laura turned around. Her head hurt a lot. She felt blood dripping across her cheek.

“Look at me. Not her. How dare you do this to me.” He was still shouting. Carmilla just stood there. She wasn’t the girl to cry. She wanted to hit him. But then she would be in a lot more trouble.

“You filthy dyke.” He shouted. _He’s a really hateful person. What is his problem? Some people have everything and still aren’t satisfied._ She thought, less then a second before she hit him in the face and he fell down on the ground.

She was blinded by rage. She punched him all across his face. Punch after punch after punch.

She felt someone dragging her away from him. She turned around and there was Carmilla, tears in her eyes.

She laughed. “You can stop, sweetheart. He won’t hurt me anymore.”

Laura laughed back as Carmilla stroked Laura’s hair away. She wiped the blood from Laura’s face.

They stared at each other’s lips for a few seconds.

Then they both leaned in at the exact same moment. Like they had the same mind.

Laura pulled back after a minute, waiting a couple of seconds before kissing Carmilla again.

They rested their heads against each other, just staring at each other. Then Carmilla kissed her nose and hugged her.

\---

She didn’t pay attention to the wound on her head. It doesn’t matter. She got something better back for it.

She licked her lips, back in the moment. She didn’t have to look back.

She turned her head up, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes. She immediately thought of Carmilla.

 

Nothing new.

 


End file.
